A plurality of electrical plugs and electrical plug receptacles or sockets which accept plugs are known. They differ in the number, shape, size, arrangement of the contacts and shielding against electromagnetic interference (EMI).
The plug connectors have electrical contacts for electrical connection to electric wires of an electrical cable. Moreover, for the production of a robust plug connector, the electrical cable must be fixed to the plug connector by a strain relief. The strain relief ensures that tensile force acting on the cable is at least partly compensated and is not transferred to the electrical connections of the electric wires in the plug connector.
A cable strain relief is required in particular when used in a motor vehicle.
From DE 10 2004 038 123 A1 a generic electrical plug connector is known wherein holding means are constructed on the housing of the plug connector in the form of pins.